


Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story

by a_big_pile_of_schist



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_pile_of_schist/pseuds/a_big_pile_of_schist
Summary: So I was writing a fanfic while listening to who lives who dies who tell your story then I realised something so I made this.Here.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is the song who lives who dies who tells your story about what would happen if Leo didn't come back to life.

[PERCY]  
Let me tell you what I wish I’d known  
When I was young and dreamed of glory  
You have no control: 

[PERCY AND COMPANY]  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story? 

[JASON]  
Nico: 

[NICO]  
I’ll give him this: his inventions are a  
Work of genius. I couldn’t undo them if I tried  


[PERCY AND COMPANY]  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story? 

[JASON]  
Hazel: 

[HAZEL]  
He took our team from tears to laughter  
I hate to admit it, but he doesn’t get enough credit  
For all the credit he gave us 

[PERCY AND COMPANY]  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story? 

[PIPER]  
Every other one of us story gets told every other one of us gets to grow old 

[JASON]  
But when you’re gone, who remembers your name?  
Who keeps your flame? 

[JASON AND MEN]  
Who tells your story?  
Who tells your story? 

[PIPER AND WOMEN]  
Who tells your story?  
Your story? 

[WOMEN]  
Calypso 

[CALYPSO]  
I escaped from my island on my own 

[WOMEN]  
Calypso 

[CALYPSO]  
I stop wasting time on tears  
I live another fifty years  
It’s not enough 

[COMPANY]  
Calypso 

[CALYPSO]  
I interview every half-blood who fought by your side 

[FRANK/PERCY/JASON]  
She tells our story 

[CALYPSO]  
I try to make sense of your thousands of pages of inventions  
You really do build like you’re running out of— 

[CALYPSO AND COMPANY]  
Time 

[CALYPSO]  
I rely on— 

[CALYPSO AND PIPER]  
Piper 

[CALYPSO]  
While she’s alive— 

[CALYPSO AND PIPER]  
We tell your story 

[CALYPSO]  
She is buried in Mount Olympus 

[CALYPSO AND PIPER]  
Near you 

[CALYPSO]  
When I needed her most, she was right on— 

[CALYPSO AND COMPANY]  
Time 

[CALYPSO]  
And I’m still not through  
I ask myself, “What would you do if you had more—” 

[CALYPSO AND COMPANY]  
Time 

[CALYPSO]  
The Gods, in their kindness  
They give me what you always wanted  
They give me more— 

[CALYPSO AND COMPANY]  
Time 

[CALYPSO]  
I raise funds in Manhattan for the Athena Parthenos 

[ANNABETH]  
She tells my mom's story 

[CALYPSO]  
I speak out against slavery  
You could have done so much more if you only had— 

[CALYPSO AND COMPANY]  
Time 

[CALYPSO]  
And when my time is up, have I done enough? 

[CALYPSO]  
Will they tell our story? 

[COMPANY]  
Will they tell your story? 

[CALYPSO]  
Oh. Can I show you what I’m proudest of? 

[COMPANY]  
The orphanage 

[CALYPSO]  
I established a private orphanage in New York City 

[COMPANY]  
The orphanage 

[CALYPSO]  
I help to raise hundreds of children  
I get to see them growing up 

[COMPANY]  
The orphanage 

[CALYPSO]  
In their eyes I see you, Leo  
I see you every— 

[CALYPSO AND COMPANY]  
Time 

[CALYPSO]  
And when my time is up  
Have I done enough?  
Will they tell my story? 

[COMPANY]  
Will they tell your story? 

[CALYPSO]  
Oh, I can’t wait to see you again  
It’s only a matter of— 

[CALYPSO AND COMPANY]  
Time 

[COMPANY]  
Will they tell your story?  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?  
Will they tell your story?  
Who lives, who dies— 

[COMPANY]  
Time…  
Time…  
Time... 

[FULL COMPANY]  
Who tells your story?


End file.
